Servers
See also: Manual/Multiplayer Server List See a list of currently-active servers: *http://dpmaster.deathmask.net/?game=openarena Older servers: *0.8 *0.7.7 *0.7.6 and older Known Servers This list is intended to provide extra information about the OpenArena servers. Tools External tools that help finding and launching online OpenArena games (a.k.a. server browsers): * OAWire, free Mozilla Firefox plugin for one-click connecting via dpmaster * OAcon, windows plugin for one-click connecting via a protocol * Qtracker, freeware server browser program (optionally you can purchase it for extra support). Supports many games. * RN Launcher, open source server browser for Rainbow Network's OpenArena servers. Written in Python. (Readme file). * XQF (qstat frontend), for Linux. Server Setup OpenArena Servers are set up in the same way as Quake 3 servers. Basic Steps include the following: * upload OA to your server: this can be done via ftp, ssh/scp or whatever you prefer * create an OA user account, do NOT run the server with root priviledges (for security reasons) * get / create a server config file (see example below) * make sure your firewall/router (if any) allows connections to the OA ports. Default is incoming port UDP 27960 and outgoing port UDP 27950 (master server) + responses. 27960 can be changed during startup, master server port cannot. * run the server and make sure it stays active when you log out, usually with the help of the screen-utility under linux If you need more detailed instructions on setting up Q3A/OA servers, you may want to have a look at one of these guides: * vindimy's guide to setting up an openarena server, english * Q3A Server guides at gameadmins.com, english * Q3A Dedicated Server Guide at Holarse-Gaming, german * Quake III Arena linux dedicated server HOWTO at sp1r1t.org, english * This script can create a map rotation file for you, english Please note that all of these guides explain how to setup a dedicated server. This is a server that runs on a machine that is only used as the server: you can't play on a dedicated server. You need to start the game ordinary and join the server. You can find some information about non-dedicated server mode in Manual/Multiplayer page. Note: if sv_allowDownload "1" is set on your server and you experience slow download rate, you may enable HTTP download. See this post for a way to do this. Server config example :sv_hostname "My OA server" :sv_maxclients 16 :sv_master1 "dpmaster.deathmask.net" :sv_maxPing 150 :sv_minPing 0 :sv_pure 1 ://sv_maxRate is number of bytes per second. 25000 is the maximum that can be set through the gui. The integrated VOIP protocol requires 25000 to work. :sv_maxRate 25000 ://Tip: If g_delaghitscan is used sv_fps should be 20 for best results :sv_fps 20 :sv_allowdownload 1 ://sv_privateClients "2" // slots substracted from sv_maxclients ://sv_privatePassword "" :capturelimit 8 :timelimit 15 :fraglimit 35 ://set rconPassword "" for remote ingame servercontrol: comment this line if you don't want to remote control your server. If you enable this, remember to customize the password! ://g_motd "" ://g_quadfactor 3 :g_inactivity 0 :g_allowvote 1 ://Special vote restriction since 0.8.0 ://The next three variables holds the allowed vote options, gametypes, and maps that can be voted for. ://g_voteNames "/map_restart/nextmap/map/g_gametype/kick/clientkick/g_doWarmup/timelimit/fraglimit/" ://g_voteGametypes "/0/1/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/" ://g_voteMaps "/ctf_inyard/oa_ctf4ish/hydronex/oasago2/" (no longer available in 0.8.5) ://If you want to allow every vote option, all gametypes, and all the maps you can write it like this: ://g_voteNames * ://g_voteGametypes * ://g_voteMaps * ://You can prevent the server from getting unrealistic time or fraglimits here (0 = no limit) :g_voteMaxTimelimit 0 :g_voteMinTimelimit 0 :g_voteMaxFraglimit 0 :g_voteMinFraglimit 0 ://If you want to use unlagged functionality (since 0.7.6) :g_delagHitscan 1 ://You might want to count pushing players over the side of a map as kills. In that case: ://g_awardPushing 1 ://g_awardPushing has been modified many times but as of 0.8.1 is still not that reliable. Rather reliable in 0.8.5 and default there. ://Special modes since 0.7.6: ://g_instantgib 1 ://g_rockets 1 ://g_vampire 0.25 //25% ://g_regen 5 //5 health per sec. ://Gametypes :// 0 = Free For All :// 1 = Tourney :// 3 = Team Deathmatch :// 4 = Capture The Flag :// 5 = One Flag Capture :// 6 = Overload (Obelisk) :// 7 = Harvester :// 8 = Elimination :// 9 = CTF Elimination :// 10 = Last Man Standing :// 11 = Double Domination :// 12 = Domination :g_gametype 0 :set d1 "map aggressor; set nextmap vstr d2" :set d2 "map oa_dm1; set nextmap vstr d3" :set d3 "map oa_dm2; set nextmap vstr d4" :set d4 "map oa_dm3; set nextmap vstr d5" :set d5 "map oa_dm4; set nextmap vstr d6" :set d6 "map kaos2; set nextmap vstr d7" :set d7 "map oa_dm5; set nextmap vstr d8" :set d8 "map oa_rpg3dm2;set nextmap vstr d9" :set d9 "map oa_shouse; set nextmap vstr d1" :vstr d1 // start loop at d1 ://you can change gametype or any other variable like this: ://set d10 "g_gametype 5; g_instantgib 0; map oasago2; set nextmap vstr d1" ://"g_gametype" should always be before "map" or the map might load twice. Since 0.8.5, admins can set up custom votes. See this post. You can copy-paste the example config above to a plain text file (naming it, for example, "server.cfg"), put it in your "baseoa" subfolder, then run the program with +exec server.cfg option from your OS command prompt. Message of the day There are two options for displaying a "message of the day". The original method is to use the CVAR "g_motd" like in the example config files above. You can also create a plain text file, name it "motd.cfg" and place it inside the baseoa folder and the content of the file will be printed on the screen of every client that connects. Running a Server Using hosting services The following companies offer OpenArena servers hosting, and charge for it: * K-Play Gameserver Windows Place the config file (usually server.cfg) in %appdata%\openarena\baseoa\ (%appdata% is a variable in windows for "C:\Documents and Settings\\application data"). Then open in command (windows-key+R, type cmd and hit enter) and type: \oa_ded.exe +set dedicated 2 +set net_port 27960 +exec server.cfg Linux Place your server config file ("server.cfg", or whatever you named it) in ~/.openarena/baseoa/, then start it with: /path_to_openarena/oaded.i386 +set dedicated 2 +set net_port 27960 +exec server.cfg +map aggressor You might want to use an automatic script to start and stop it. InitScript Mac Take the server.cfg above and put it in ~/Library/Application\ Support/OpenArena/baseoa/, then start the server with: /Applications/openarena-0.8.1/OpenArena.app/Contents/MacOS/oa_ded.ub +set dedicated 2 +set net_port 27960 +exec server.cfg +map aggressor Consider running the server in a forked process. Use the command 'nohup', or use Ctrl+Z and enter 'bg' to background a running server. You can leave the shell now. See also * Manual/Multiplayer category:manual